KK Love!
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: Kage FINALLY tells his true love how he really feels, but will she like him back? Love really is a mystery...R&R, and No Flames, please!


**KK Love!**

Kage walked around the robot thinking one thing 'Where's Kiyoshi?' He stopped in the main room and saw Midnight rolled under the computer fixing something.

Kage silently walked to Midnight and grinned.

"HEY, MIDDIE!" Kage cried

Poor Middie(coughnotcough) was fixing an oil pipe, so oil splattered all over him! He was more brown then black!

Kage laughed and Middie glared

"What is it, Kage!" he grolwed

"Do you know where Kiyoshi is?" Kage asked

"No, go ask Gibby" then he rolled back under the computer

Kage went into Gibson's lab was working on an 'expirement'.

"Hey, Gibson! Do you know where Kiyoshi is?" Kage asked

"No, go asked Midnight" he answered

"I already did"

"Then go ask Chiro"

Kage left and found Chiro watching T.V in his room.

"Chiro, do you know where Kiyoshi is?" Kage asked

"No, go ask Midnight" Chiro said

"Already did..."

"Then go ask Gibson"

"Already did!"

"Then go ask Nova"

Kage left and found Nova in the training room.

He walked in and his greeting was a punching bag punching him in the face!

"Oops! Sorry, Kage!" Nova said

"It's okay...Have you seen Kiyoshi?" Kage asked and rubbed his face

"No, go ask Gibby"

"I already did"

"Gibson?"

"Yep"

"Chiro?"

"Yes"

"Otto?"

"No..."

He left and found Otto in his workshop working on somthin'...

"Hey, Otto! Have you seen Kiyoshi?" he asked

"Nope, go ask Midnight"

"I already asked Middie, Gibby, Chiro, & Novs!"

"Then go ask Sparx:

Kage found Sparx in his room in front of his magnet collection and saying stuff like 'Your my favorite, yes you are, yes you are!' and acting like a mother talking to a 1 year old!...

"Sparky, I'm telling you this because I'm your friend and I care about you...Get Some Help!" Kage said

"Oh, Shut up!" Sparx said and put up his "Babies"

"Do you know where you sister is?"

"No, go ask..."

"I've asked Middie, Gibby, Chiro, Novs, & Otto!"

"Then go ask Antauri"

Kage huffed and left the room.

He found Antauri in his room...breakdancing!

"Yo, Antauri! My brotha from a anotha motha!" Kage said and Antauri jumped

"Oh, it's just you, Kage! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Antauri said

"Sorry, have **you **seen Kiyo! Middie's out to get me! Gibby, Chiro, & Otto are no help! Nov's stupid punching bag gave me a bruise! Sparx needs help, **alot **of help! And I can't find Kiyo to tell her how I really feel about her!"

Antauri smirked "She's ontop of the robot"

"Thanks..."

Then Kage left for the "roof".

----Ontop of the robot----

Kiyo was looking at the sky humming a lil tune. Kage took a deep breath and he had a bouguet of purple flowers that had a little card on it in his hands.

He walked up to Kiyo with the gifts behind his back.

He sat beside her and handed her the gift, Kiyo was surprised at first, took the gifts.

Kiyo read the card and went confused. This is what it said:

_'I know you might not like a guy like me,  
but if you would just give me a chance  
you will feel the same about me. If you  
are confused about this then I understand.  
I'll also understand if you do not have the same  
feelings for me that I have for you...'_

_Love,  
Kage_

(That letter made no sense...)

Kiyoshi stared at the card and looked that Kage confused

Kage looked that her and moved closer to her.

He then whispered in her ear "I love you..."

Kiyo went wide-eyed and smiled, she then said "I love you, too"

She smiled big and jumped on Kage and while doing that, kissed him

They both landed on the ground with Kiyo ontop of Kage. They both laughed and the kissed again

They sat on the edge of the robot with Kiyo's head an Kage's shoulder and Kage's head on Kiyo's head.

But what they didn't know is that 2 monkeys were watching them...

"(Chuckle) I knew this would happen. I could see it in his eyes" Midnight said in the shadows

"Same with Kiyo..." Sparx said in the shadows with Midnight "I guess this means it's KK love..."

"Yup..."

**Love never ends...but...The End...or is it?**

Me: Done!

Kage: Cheesy ending...'Love never ends...but...The End...or is it?'...that's so cheesy

Me: Oh, shut it!

Shia: I think you missed a story on your list...

Me: Really?

Shia: Mandarin and my wedding!

Me: Shoot! I forgot! Well here it is!

**Bells & High Sky?**

Summary: Yippie! Mandarin finally proposes to Shia! Let's celebrete! Yahoo! Wedding time! You can guess the rest! Oh, and Shia also get's a lil suprise!

**Guests:**

Hyper Force  
M.Meeca  
Gabby  
Lilya  
Flare  
Midnight  
Kage  
Sakura  
Darkness  
Tai  
Star  
Sunset  
Emerald  
Sheka  
Li  
Kai  
Airako  
Fea  
Kiyoshi  
Rika

**Guest Authors: (Their authors that help me or let me borrow O.Cs or support me! If you what to be on the list and your not just ask!)**

Meeca  
Blackrose  
Fairy Whisperings  
NetBug009  
Dark Tailz  
Monkeymaniac

**(I think that's it...if you what to be on the list or I missed some one tell me!)**

**_Please Review!_**

Oh, and I need for song requests and O.Cs to sing in my story Music Fun 2: Compition! Please!


End file.
